Episode 4713
Cold Open Ernie and Bert introduce today's theme of morning routines. Bert likes to start off his morning with a bowl of oatmeal, while Ernie prefers practicing his (noisy) horn. Scene #1 Nina comes across Elmo and Abby pretending to play catch, in preparation when their friend, Crystal the Ball, shows up to play. They decide to go to her place and see what's keeping her, asking Nina to keep hold of their imaginary ball until they return. When they arrive at Crystal's apartment, they find she's not even ready to start the day, a problem she often has. They recommend she settle into a morning routine, so she can start her day properly and efficiently, but Crystal doesn't know what a morning routine is. Scene #2 Elmo brings Abby and Crystal to his bedroom and sings a hip-hop ditty about his morning routine - waking up, potty time, eating breakfast and brushing his teeth. Crystal is worried she'll forget this routine, so Elmo proposes she spent the night. Scene #3 Now nighttime, Crystal periodically wakes Elmo up from her sleeping mitt, asking him whether or not it's time for their morning routine. Elmo sleepily informs her to wait for the sunrise. The sun appears at last and Crystal makes sure not to wake Elmo as she practices the morning routine. Now, Crystal is primed for a day of playing! Scene #4 Crystal makes her way to the Bike Shop, reading for playing with friends. There, she runs into Abby, who is informed that Elmo isn't around yet. They check his bedroom and find he's still sleeping. Crystal wakes him up and he groggily goes through his routine. He finally gets outside and the trio start a new day of playing together. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - R. Film R is for Routine - Coralie describes her morning routine as she prepares for another school day. Super Grover 2.0 At a beauty parlor in the city, a lady cow finds herself stuck at the top of the stairs. Super Grover 2.0 arrives on the scene and offers a solution: dancing the down the stairs! When that doesn't work, he observes the stairs and tries to get rid of them using karate, but hurts his hand instead. He dashes off and returns with a trampoline. The cow makes a leap, but is bounced right back to the top. Grover observes some more and finds the stairs are bumpy and they need to "de-bump" them. Luckily, he has his "stair de-bumpifier" (a board). He holds it up as the cow walks on it, but he collapses under her weight, making a ramp that the cow goes down on. (edited) Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 4. Cartoon A song describes the morning routine of four sisters. Animation The number 4 is built from construction equipment. Elmo's World: Morning Routines Scene #4 Elmo, Abby and Crystal finally get a chance to play and discover how good Crystal is at "Go Fish."